


Take A Chance On Me

by Titaniazoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABBA, Drinking, Garrison days, Pidge - Freeform, based on a real experience, hunk - Freeform, lance - Freeform, platonicvld, platonicvldmonth, platonicvoltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titaniazoe/pseuds/Titaniazoe
Summary: Pidge, Lance and Hunk have plans to study together. When Pidge runs late she stumbles onto a scene straight from her worst nightmares.Based on a real life experience of mine from college, I however was much more receptive to the surprise than Pidge was and needed no convincing to join in.





	Take A Chance On Me

It was 10 PM when Pidge finally looked up from the pages upon pages of redacted files she had been pouring over for the last couple hours. She was frustrated and her eyes felt so incredibly dry and strained it would not surprise her if they were to fall out.

The files she had swiped would have been useless even if they weren’t redacted. They were supply lists and and inventories that had been taken prior to the ship having left. At this point she was running out of places to search for clues and had started simply researching everything about the mission itself whether or not it had anything to do with her brother and father or not.

She was grabbing at straws, and it was getting increasingly more frustrating.

Pulling off her borrowed pair of glasses, Pidge slouched back into the chair. Tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling she tried to steady her breathing to keep the tears of frustration at bay.

On instinct she reached for her phone and unlocked it to see her background picture.

Her brother and her smiling at the camera, arms around each other on Matt’s first day at the Garrison. She stared at it until her phone screen went black.

She moved to unlock her phone again but froze when she saw the time.

10:27 PM 

“Shit” she whispered under her breath as she began to throw her things in her bag. She had promised Hunk and Lane she would meet up with them at 9:30 to study for their aerodynamics test on monday.

Hurrying as quickly as she could Pidge took off sprinting across campus towards the dorms. 

She heard Hunk and Lance before she even opened the door to the floor their dorm was on. There was only one room that would be blasting that song at this time of night, or any time of day really. 

Pidge stopped in front of the door covered in obnoxious hand made door decorations. Each one a different animal or color or shape, some had googly eyes or glitter. All of them either had Hunk or Lance’s name scrawled across them in varying fonts.

The music continued blasting through the door confirming her suspicions, and Pidge mentally resigned herself to what she was about to walk into.

Pushing on their door handle she was unsurprised to find it unlocked, and she shoved throwing it open and unveiling a scene she hadn’t been prepared for but should have expected all the same.

The music she had heard from the hallway was not coming from Lance’s bluetooth speakers but the Tv. Horror dawned on Pidge as she took in Lance and Hunk each swinging a dangerously empty bottle of wine belting out the lyrics to an ABBA song and trying to mimic the scene playing out on the screen.

As full realization of the situation she was in came crashing down on her Hunk noticed her and she lost her window to escape.

“Pidge! You’re here!” He shouted throwing his hands up in excitement.

“Pidge!” Lance stumbled towards her, nearly tackling her as he grabbed her by the shoulders, “Where have you been? You were supposed to meet us forever ago”!

Pidge winced away as he shouted in her ear, “I got caught up doing other homework, but I see you found a way to entertain yourselves until I got here”.

Hunk gave her a goofy smile, his cheeks flushed from the amount of wine he had drunk, “we got bored waiting so we decided to watch Mamma Mia!”

Pidge cast them a skeptical look, “and you just happened to drink a liter of wine each?’

“Well of course!” Lance shouted leaning even heavier on her, “You can’t watch Mamma Mia without a little wine! It’s just not done Pidgeotto!’

“It’s just not done!” Hunk agreed solemnly.

Pidge gave them an unimpressed look, “Well we can do this some other time, I’m not dealing with your drunk asses”. She spun on her heel and began marching out the door.

“No Pidgeeee” Lance slouched against her before she could moved very far, “don’t leave, join us!”

“Yeah!” Hunk cheered.

“No” Pidge refused to look at them knowing if she did Hunk would give her that look and she would cave. She tried to walk but Lance’s weight was holding her in place. He suddenly went stiff against her and she was momentarily confused until she heard the beginnings of the song coming from the Tv and knew she was doomed. She had seen this movie at one too many movie nights with her family, she immediately knew which song Meryl Streep was leading her into. And so did Hunk and Lance.

Hunk let out an audible gasp as he recognized the song and damn near began to squeal as he and Lance began to sing along.

“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey I’m still free take a chance on me!” They sang together, Lance went dead weight on her belting out the lyrics.

“Nooooooo” groaned Pidge, partially because of the singing, partially due to her now having to shoulder all of Lance’s weight.

She slowly slumped to the floor as Lance continued to lay on top of her while Hunk danced around them, all the while they substituted her name into the song.

By the time the chorus kicked in Pidge couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll stay! You win!”

“Yay!” Lance jumped to his feet, “I knew you’d cave!”

Pidge groaned and rolled her face into the carpet to hide her smile. Hunk hauled her to her feet and began to spin her around as the characters began to sing the next song. She felt her frustration slip to the back of her mind, if even just for a little bit as Lance took her hand and began to serenade her. Not even the neighbor shouting through the wall for them to shut up could extinguish the lightness in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I plan on participating in as many days as I am able for Platonic Voltron Month. I think it's a wonderful idea to really delve in to the relationships between the paladins beyond that of their romantic possibilities. People within fandom often times get too wrapped up in ships and ship wars. This month I really want to focus on the different members of team Voltron who don't get quite as much attention in fandom. For more info, rules and the calendar of prompts go to @platonicvldmonth on tumblr!
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
